


You Know What?

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything leads up to something, but sometimes if you want it to go somewhere you have to be the one to take it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What?

Iruka smiled, everything else about his expression and posture serious as he accepted the report. There wasn't even a waiver of the determination despite the fact that the room was filled to near capacity. "Kakashi is this going anywhere?" he asked, ignoring the people coming and going in the mission room.

"This?" Kakashi asked in a rather confused tone as he arched the visible eyebrow and leaned back lazily.

"At first I thought it was Naruto." Iruka set the paper aside, on top of the rest that was slowly forming a nice neat little stack. Then very carefully he folded his hands in front of him. "Every single mission report that you've turned in since taking on team seven has been turned in to me." He paused, raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "As I said I thought it was because of Naruto however he's been gone for six months now and you've continued the pattern."

Kakashi shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Maybe it's just habit..." he suggested.

Iruka nodded as though the possibility had occurred to him."Is it? Or are you, eventually going to get to the point of it all?"

The jounin didn't answer but he also didn't deny the words, seeming to consider it for a moment. Another shinobi pushed past him to hand his report to another of the chunin on duty at the desk and Kakashi looked down at the desk, at Iruka's hands before looking up again. "I guess not," he said then turned and headed for the door.

"Kakashi..." Iruka called, a little hesitantly, his cheeks flushing slightly as people paused to look at him despite the fact he quite obviously wasn't calling to them.

Kakashi turned and looked at him, raising the visible eyebrow pointedly.

There was a brief moment of quiet hesitation as Iruka stared across the room at him. "You know what I'd like?" he asked finally.

Kakashi's jaw twitched visibly under the mask and he tilted his head to the side but he remained silent.

Iruka swallowed, the calm composure not quite as steady as before. "For you to have dinner with me."

The eye closed, curving in the very typical indication of happiness. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
